I will fix it
by Matrakcsi
Summary: A story about how Queen Catherine and King Henry realises that they need each other.


I wrote it because I just can't get enought of these two, and I'm in love with them, so here is my story and I hope you will like it. It's stars after the events of the 1x11 episode and after the scene when Henry cut the head of one of Catherine's soldiers, and Henry talks about her Medici blood.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Reign.**

She was just standing there. Her face was covered with blood and for a moment it seemed like that she lost control, but just for a really brief moment. She knew that she musn't show her feelings, and she must show that she is strong , she must be the queen not the human she was, but she had already accustomed that. But apart from this , she was broken isnside. Henry's words hurt so much and she just really couldn't stand more pain for now…

"It isn't just all My fault Henry, juts look at yourself what you have done! All of these years you taught me that as your wife I have to be the person who I'm now. How could you possibly wait from me to be honest with you?! It was you who had to make a decision on our marriage and future, and you did make your choices, Henry."

"Ohh great Catherine, it's my mistake as always, didn't it? And what about you and Richard, hmm? Or it was just a little thing, it isn't worth a word, your betrayal, and your bastard child with another men?! WHAT IT IS WHAT A KING CAN'T GIVE TO MY WIFE BUT AN IDIOT BASTARD CAN?."

"Maybe love and care, what you have always denied for me because of your big ego!" Said she in a rather anguished and thin voice. She nearly ran out of the throne room, she couldn't hold herself back anymore. Henry just let her go, he didn't know what to do or what to say anymore, she was confused and uptight, and so he tossed off strongly his sword to the floor.

When she finally reached her chambers, she stormed to her bedroom, laid to her enormous bed and sobbed. For others it would be strange to saw the Queen of France crying alone in her chambers, but for Catherine it was a "normal" routine. She had learned how to act in front of everybody and how control her emotions in other peoples company, just smile happily , but in alone she always let her emotions to control her, and after these years being the wife of Henry she did have a big experience in that. While she was lying in her bed she remembered that how much pain had Henry did for her, and how many times he apologized and asked for another chance….

Suddenly somebody opened the door very loudly, and a man came into her room in the dark.

"Catherine is you here?" Asked Henry in a very kind and worrying tune.

"Yes. What do you want? It wasn't enough for tonight, or you came here with the aim of executing me?"

"Nothing like that. "He said as he turned on some candles. "I'm here because I wasn't here for many times. I want to talk with you but not in front of everyone, and not in anger. I have cooled myself down a little bit, so can we talk?" And as he looked at his wife he saw a weak woman with tears in her eyes, and he felt sorry for her.

"So want do you want to discuss Henry? You know how it ends when we try to discuss something, and I'm not in that mood. I need rest and peace, and as I know you, you have already a girl in your chambers, don't you?" She raised and eyebrow to Henry, she was very curious about continue of this conversation.

"Stop it Catherine now. Do you think that you're only one who suffers? You betrayed me, don't forget that, and by now the whole castle must have been talking about that!"

"Okay let's talk of my betrayal. Why is it hurt you so much my dear husband? You rather are very glad and thankfully to me that now you have cause to get rid of me, to make your bastard son's mother your new queen. Ohh I have a better idea, why aren't you just kill me now?" It was too much for Henry she was fed up with his wife's behavior, and he immediately had a plan how to handle it. So he walked to Catherine's bed, removed his clothes and climbed under the blankets.

"W-What are you doing Henry; did you lost your mind?" Looked confused to Henry.

"Not yet. And if we can't solve our problems with speaking then I will other ways, so I will stay with you the night, you don't have to speak or do anything just what do you want to do, but I will stay." And he hugged her tightly into his arms, closed his eyes and wait for Catherine reactions. His wife just lied there, get as close to Henry as she possibly could and then she cried and trembled in Henry's arms, but he wasn't leave. Maybe Henry's own feeling wasn't clear to him, but he realized something, and he couldn't let her go, not anymore…He was happy that Catherine let him step into her world, and share her feelings in her own way.


End file.
